MidLu Week 2015 Day 4
by Isabell3
Summary: Lucy and Midnight are going to work together and it should be an easy task.. what can go wrong?


**Hello everyone! I was a little out there at the last moment again but I hope you like it. Personally I think it was pretty good but would love to hear what you think, so please write and tell me what you think :)**

 **Copy.**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia were Fairy Tail had their guild. The streets were filled with people who were out and doing there daily errands. The shops were open and you could smell the aroma of freshly baked bread coming from the tiny bakery on Strawberry Street where the guild's own blonde celestial spirit mage had her apartment. Even though Lucy was not a morning person, she was already up and in full swing to get ready for the day.

She was so excited for what was to happen today that she could hardly contain herself with getting to the guild and get started.

Mira had organized a small contest and to everyone's happiness it was a contest to bake cakes, anyone who wanted to participate could and Lucy was obviously one of them since it was one of the best things she knew..to bake.

Master Makarov, Erza and Cobra would be judges in the contest and when the contest was over all of them would celebrated with all the cakes at the guild´s back where everyone would get a taste of the representatives cakes.

That Erza who is so competitive would not want to be in the contest, but instead judge did not shock anyone since thet were more than aware of her obsession with sweets,

Cobra seemed more like an excuse to eat and avoid having to bake, and Makarov is the guild master and used it as an excuse to get away from all the paperwork.

They would bake in pairs and Lucy and Midnight had chosen to bake together. They would meet at the guild and then go to her apartment to bake. The plan had been to use Cobra and Midnight's kitchen since it was much bigger but Cobra had already promised it away to Kinana and Sorano which did not give them much of a choice.

When Lucy came to the guild, she saw Midnight sit at the bar and seemed to be sleeping so she went up to him to wake him up, but just when she would grab his shoulders and shake him easily he stuck out his arm and took hold around her wrist and opened his eyes.

"Let's go," he said and began to pull her toward the door.

Lucy was a little disappointed that she did not have time to talk with the others, but she liked the feeling his warm hand spread through her body and she did not struggled against it.

"I did not know you were so fond of baking," she said and giggled.

Midnight stopped and turned to her when they moved away from the guild.

"I don´t, but we have several dragon slayers in the guild, making it more ears that can easily eavesdrop on what we are planning to bake and I hate to lose. So I'd rather be on the safe side. Plus I have information that we will benefit from in this competition. Show the way to your apartment. "

Lucy did not want their contact to break so she twisted her hand and took his hand and began to lead him on Magnolias streets to her apartment again.

"Don´t we need to shop for things to bake with?" Midnight asked.

Lucy shook her head and said, "I already have everything we need at home. I love to bake cakes and I have Erza in my team and they always break into my apartment to empty my refrigerator so to keep her in a good mood I always try to have something she can eat when she comes over. _And_ s _o she does not go through my underwear drawer._ Lucy thought.

"I understand what you mean. I actually live with Cobra and his appetite is unstoppable."

They laughed easily together about it and both got a light pink color on their cheeks when they laughed loud and turned there eyes away from each other.

Once they got into Lucy's apartment and Midnight had checked around they ended up in her kitchen. Lucy was wearing a white apron with pink dots and gave him the second one with red with flames on it.

"I guess that Natsu usually use this." he said, holding up the apron in front of him.

Lucy giggled and said. "He bought it so he could use it when he helps me cook or bake, but it have never been used. I realized pretty quickly that he only used it as an excuse to sneak eat out of my fridge." They easily laughed and started taking out Lucy´s cookbooks.

"So what kind of cake should we bake? Do you have any ideas?" Lucy said, and put her index finger to her lips while she thought.

"I think we should make a Devil's Cake, Erza eat anything with sugar, Cobra eats everything and I have seen Mira go up with chocolate to master several times. And I pretended for once to sleep to be able to listen to what the others are going to bake _ and I know that Mira and Lisanna are planning to bake a _ Devil's cake. But if we make one we can make sure to come before them in the order the judges will taste and if they taste _ our´s first no one will think that we have copied them and Mira and Lisanna will be disqualified instead ... the plan is flawle- "

While he had talked Lucy had begun to put forward the ingredients but when she heard his reasons for the choice of cake she stiffened. _We can not do that it would be wrong no no absoulut not!_

Lucy had tried to suppress her irritation but she needed to get a bit of it out and she really did not like what she heard.

She put her hand into the flour bag while Midnight talked and took a big fist full of flour and threw it in his face.

He was so stunned that he stopped before he even finished talking.

"What was that for !?"

"Because you thought we would cheat! Cheating is wrong and you know it!

I really am not a person who can do that to anyone ... well okay if it is against an enemy maybe ... but not against our family! If I had frosting finished here I would throw it in your face too! "

"Oh yeah! Take this Lucy!"

Midnight stuffed his hand into the bag of sugar and threw it right into Lucy's face. Part of the sugar fell down between her breasts.

Lucy screamed and watched him with a gaping mouth at how pleased he looked.

There was a long silence, and they just stared at each other and refused to surrender.

Finally relaxed Lucy and felt how it started tugging at the side of her mouth and she burst out laughing.

Midnight could not help but start laughing with her and it was as if they could not stop.

He kept his hands on the sink to support himself while Lucy stood weight forward with her hands around the stomach and chipped for breath while tears tried to fall down her cheeks.

They did not know how long they stood there, but once they settled down they started to think about what they would bake.

He had understood what Lucy had meant and he felt a little bad about it, he said.

Instead he began to list what he heard in the guild so they knew what cakes were taken and they decided in the end to make a Banana Nut Cake With Cream Cheese Frosting which made the mouth water on them both just by the thought of it.

He came with some strange ideas to increase the chances that they would win, but Lucy did not think it was a good idea, for example put poison in it in order to make Cobra like it even more, especially when the rest of the guild would have to go in for detoxification.

They stuck to the recipe, and it became very good. Midnight had never really tried to bake and the few times he had tried to make something with Cobra had it just ended with everything being burnt. But when he baked with Lucy it looked better than it did in the book and he wanted nothing more than to eat it with her alone.

He knew that it was not possible

 _I can use this as an excuse to spend more time with her / him alone_ they both thought and glanced at each other.

The little distraction was all that was needed for Midnight to cut his finger when he chopped nuts.

"Aah! Shit that hurt!"

He dropped the knife and backed away from the bench so that it would not drain any blood on the cake.

Lucy turned and grabbed his hand.

She held it high, and looked at it.

"Oh no you got hurt .. that´s deep we have to take care of it!"

"No problem. I've been through worse " Midnight said and tried to pull away his hand toward his body But Lucy kept a firm grip and was pulled in the movement and stood close to his body.

She gasped and looked into his eyes.

The hand was forgotten and they just looked into each other's eyes without saying a word.

They breathed deeply and their lips came closer.

Midnight drew in a long but discreet breath through his nose and said "You smell good...banan, frosting and nuts …"

She continued to stare into his red eyes and replied, "So do you ...I like it"

He responded with almost a whisper before their lips met "So do I."

The kiss began gently but quickly escalated and none of them wanted to stop but when Midnight´s hand touched Lucy´s waist to draw her closer, he felt the sting in his hand and he pulled away.

This broke Lucy out of her thoughts and she let out a gasp.

" Oh no! I am so sorry! How could I forget your hand! Come with me to the bathroom, we have to take care of that."

Midnight did not want to look weak in front of her, it was just a finger wound but it was still bleeding properly so he went with her to the bathroom anyway.

When they came into the bathroom, she asked him to sit down on the toilet while she took out her first aid kit and Midnight did as he was told.

Lucy sat on the floor and was bent on all four with her head inside the bathroom cabinet where she rooted around.

 _Well I can not complain about the view anyway_ he thought while he stared at Lucy´s shapely butt that wiggled from side to side occasionally.

Midnight smirked for himself while he looked at her butt but quickly turn his gaze away and cleared his throat once she found what she was looking for.

She helped him to rinse his hand under the faucet and began to wipe away the remaining blood.

She took out everything she needed and began to bandage his finger.

Lucy could feel the way he stared at her instead of the hand and it made her blush a deeper red color than Erza's hair.

Many thoughts began to go around in her head and she felt uncertain. _My God, I kissed Midnight in the kitchen! .. What does this mean? Does he likes me too or was it just something that happened_ "in th _e heat of the moment"? .. What should I say now that, he is staring so intensly that I can not think of anything sensible to say? It may be better to pretend it did not happen, and if it meant something to him then he may say something first ... But I don´t want to pretend it did not happen! What should I do ?, Okay, Lucy, it's no use panicking. Return to the cake only, and use the time to think of something to say. Hope he says something good about the kiss._

When the finger was wrapped and Lucy had put away her things, she looked up at him and it felt like it was quiet for several minutes. It was more a moment but Lucy felt how she started to panic and got up quickly to go back to the kitchen.

But as soon as Lucy stood up and turned around and started mumbling to continue with the cake she felt a warm hand take hold of hers and turned her in one quick motion.

Lucy found herself close to Midnight's body and the heat that came from him calmed her at once and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle in closer to his body. But she knew she could not do that and she lifted her eye´s and looked at him for a response to his action.

The only answer she got was that he put his hand against her cheek and stroked it lightly with his wrapped finger and said "Thank you" Then he bent down to her and kissed her again and Lucy kissed him back.

THE END.


End file.
